Hidamari ni Saku
Hidamari ni Saku (陽だまりに咲く lit. Blooming in a Sunny Spot) is a 2018 song by Growth. Overview The second single released with TSUKIPRO THE ANIMATION Volume 6 that served as the ending song for the anime episode of the same name. The song is also featured in TSUKINO PARADISE and was one of the event songs for Wan Wan！ Fes♪Kouhen. Lyrics *Note: Romaji and English translations are fan translated as official translations have not been released as of yet. TV Size Ver. |-|Kanji= |-|Romaji= |-|English= Full Ver. |-|Kanji= 昨日まで確かにココにあった 大切な毎日が ah 季節外れの雪解けと同じで 消えたんだ そう 音もなく 窓辺になびく 薄手のレース 淹れたての陽気 陶磁器の音 頁をめくる 眠たげな顔 人につられて 咳払いして しわがれた声 時折り届く レトロなメロディ うろ覚えだね 頼りないけど 僕を包んでいた 振り返れば ずっと 愛に満ちた いのちのカケラ 今 僕の中で ひとつにつながる 訪れた悲しみも いつか 強さに変えてゆこう 光を浴びて Runway for you... Flow away anew... 何度も触れた物語なのに ぽっかりと 抜け落ちて ah 成り行きを思い出せなくなるんだ 断片が ただ 焼き付いて 追われた眺め 対岸の舟 泣き喚いて せがんだ アーケード 手をつないで並んだ 祭り事 人混みで 見失った背中 知らずに選んだ この道のりに 誰かが埋めた いくつもの種 鮮やかな色を 添えてくれるから 歩けるんだ ずっと 愛に満ちた いのちのカケラ 足りないほころび 僕らで埋めるよ 叶えそびえた夢も いつか 世界に残せたなら 実を結ぶかな 巡り会うとき 涙する者 失うことも いのちのカケラ また、陽だまりに咲く 愛し合える すべてのキズナ 確かな温もり この胸に抱いて あふれる想い 忘れないで まぶたにのせたなら hah 愛に満ちた いのちのカケラ 今 僕の中で ひとつにつながる 訪れた悲しみも いつか 強さに変えてゆこうよ さぁ 光を浴びて Kanji provided by ryota-kunstranslations on Tumblr. |-|Romaji= Kinou made tashikani koko ni atta Taisetsu na mainichi ga ah Kisetsu hazure no yukidoke to onaji de Kietanda sou oto mo naku Madobe ni nabiku usude no reesu Iretate no youki toujiki no oto Peeji wo mekuru nemutage na kao Hito ni tsurarete seki baraishite Shiwagareta koe toki ori todoku Retoro na merodi uruoboe da ne Tayorinai kedo boku wo tsutsundeita Furikaereba zutto Ai ni michita inochi no kakera Ima boku no naka de hitotsu ni tsunagaru Otozureta kanashimi mo itsuka Tsuyosa ni kaete yukou hikari wo abite Runway for you... Flow away anew... Nandomo fureta monogatari nano ni Pokkari to nukeochite ah Nariyuki wo omoidasenaku narunda Danpen ga tada yakitsuite Owareta nagame taigan no fune Nakiwameite seganda aakeedo Te wo tsunaide naranda matsurigoto Hitogomi de miushinatta senaka Shirazu ni eranda kono michinori ni Dareka ga umeta ikutsu monotane Azayaka na iro wo soete kureru kara Arukerunda zutto Ai ni michita inochi no kakera Tarinai hokorobi bokura de umeru yo Kanaesobireta yume mo itsuka Sekai ni nokoseta nara mi wo musubu kana Meguriau toki namida suru mono Ushinau koto mo inochi no kakera Mata, hidamari ni saku Aishiaeru subete no kizuna Tashika na nukumori kono mune ni daite Afureru omoi wasurenaide Mabuta ni nokoseta nara hah Ai ni michita inochi no kakera Ima boku no naka de hitotsu ni tsunagaru Otozureta kanashimi mo itsuka Tsuyosa ni kaete yukou yo Saa hikari wo abite Romaji translations by ameagarinoUFO on Twitter. |-|English= Until yesterday I was sure that there was an everyday that was important, ah. It disappeared just like the snow thawing as the seasons change. Yes, without even a sound. Just like watching someone’s back disappear in front of you as you fall behind in a race. Your sleepy page as you turn the pages lures people in. The voice you let out as time passes vaguely resembles that of a retro melody. It might not be enough but I’m already engulfed by it. I’ll continue to look back on it forever. The fragments of life that I saw along the way are now being connected inside of me. This sorrow that I came upon will someday turn into my strength. While I bask in the light. Runway for you Flow away anew Even though it’s a story that’s been told many times before, we’ll still be a part of it. The tears that we shed as we remember those bitter outcomes will be etched in our memory. I continue to cry at the beautiful scenery shouting at the ship on the other side of the shore but, if we hold our hands together, those people that ruled us will soon disappear from our sight. This path that we chose unknowingly will be taken away from us someday. But if we look at things with a bright light, we can continue walking. The fragments of life that I saw along the way are lacking but we can surely make up for it. Even the dreams that we failed to fulfil will someday become a reality if left alone in the world. The tears shed during chance meetings, and even the fragments of life that we lost, will still continue to bloom under the sun. This bond made by loving everything is surely something that I’ll hold close to my heart. These overflowing feelings won’t be forgotten as long as I’m still here. The fragments of life that I saw along the way are now being connected inside of me. This sorrow that I came upon will someday turn into my strength. (Now) Let’s continue to bask in the light! English translations by ryota-kunstranslations on Tumblr. Reference Category:Growth songs Category:Songs Category:Ending songs Category:Singles Category:Anime Singles Category:PROANI songs Category:TSUKIPARA songs